NIB
by Animeandbooknerd
Summary: Agent Saskue and Naruto are going to save the world how find out? NIB means Ninjas In Black I come up with it when I watch Men In Black expect the don't fight aliens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello their readers. I wrote this story about 4 years and I didn't have my fanfiction account. But I lost my papers for it but I still decide write this story. Any way I need help on this I need a beta reader and I don't how to get one so will you guys help me. Any I hope you enjoy this story. I don't own Naruto I wish I did though. Oh yeah Naruto and Saskue are both eighteen.**

Naruto point of view.

Saskue and I were sitting on chairs with coffee in our hands. We just got done with a sneak and capture mission. It's about a drug dealer who causes troubles everywhere he does his name was Orochimaru or some like that man he creepy. I mean like he look like a freak snake man. He had long black hair. That guy was at a ware house. We sneak in and we took down the creepy Orochimaru easy as that. But during that afternoon everything change. Our boss Kakashi (I know I know that not how you spell his name I fix it later) we stood up and bow then went sit down. "I have a super important mission for both of you" Kakashi said. I look at him "And what is it" I asked. Kakashi set two files on the table and show two pictures of girls one had pink hair and the other had blue/darkest kind of hair color. They both look like their in school because they were wearing school uniform. "I need you two, to get these two girls" Kashai said. "Why?" I asked. "These two are the rich people and both their family are wanted dead by some people," Kakashi explained. "I have jet for you two towards Hidden Leaf Village. We both nodded. "Don't forget to go to Shikmaru for equipment okay" Kakashi said, then he walk out the room.

I look Saskue "Wow it must be serious mission if we need equipment" I said taking a sip of coffee, "Yeah it must be really tuff mission. Proably those people want some ransom for the girl" Saskue said. "Let's go towards to lab to go get Shikamaru" I said. Saskue nodded and we sit our coffee then set it on table then both got up and walked out the door and went to the lab. We past by a couple other agents on the way. We enter the lab door and we saw Shikamaru sleeping on table drooling. We both walked over to the table and I smack the table with my fist and Shikamaru jump out. "Man what a drag Naruto you woke me up, both of your equipment is over there." Shikamaru said. He got up walked over to the equipment and we follow him. Shikamaru pick up a black box and there was red button on it. "This are important use this to escape your enemies" Shikamaru said. "Why do we need escape the enemy we just kick their ass" I said. "Because your doing a rescue mission" Shikamaru said. I nodded understanding what he said. "The other stuff your all ready know how to use" Shikamaru said. We both nodded and we started to put the equipment on.

We got done equipment on us. We walked out the lab and then walk towards the elevator and we enter inside it. I press the button base floor and we went up. The music on the elevator was Animal I have became by Three Day of Grace. We reach the base floor and we walked out. Then walked outside and we hop on a car and Saskue started to drive to the air port. We reach the Air Port and we got out the car and went to a lady. "Hello what do you need" Lady asked. "We are on a special mission" I said and Lady nodded. "Follow me please" Lady said and she walked towards the port for Hidden Leaf Village. We follow her and then we enter the plane. "I hope you guys will be care full" Lady said and left. The plane started to take off. "Man I feel like we are saving the world or something like that." I said. Saskue laugh "You and me saving the world I don't know, maybe, we are to they family" Saskue said. I smile and enjoy the rest of the plane ride.

**End of chapter 1. Did you guys like? Should I continue? I need 2 reviews so I can continue this story.**


	2. The Past

Hello everybody I welcome to chapter 2 on NIB. I still need help to get a beta reader so anyone out there that is one I serious need your help with grammer. Enough of that. I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would already confess to Hinata. And Saskue would back to village sooner. ' means thoughts.

Naruto pov..

Saskue and I started to look around in the air plane. Because I was bored on this plane ride. I saw kid kicking a man seat the man telling him to stop it and the kid didn't until I think the his mom told him to stop. The kid said he was bored. The mom told him to watch the movie on the plane which it was The Hobbit. "But I seen the movie already" kid complied. "Don't care just watch the movie again" the mom said then look at man, "I'm sorry for my son behavior" Mom said. The man nodded and look back up the front. Then I stared to remember why I join NIB. I remember like it was yesterday.

-Flash Back- three years ago

I was living on the streets. Working with a bad boss who only paid me five dollars a week. I had six box ramen but now I'm down to one box now. I pull out my package of ramen and look inside the box which was empty. "Damn last one" I said, threw the box away and hit a person. I look up and see a guy had black shoes, black pants, black suit and red bow tie, and he wore black glasses. He had black hair and back of his hair look like a chicken butt. First then pop up in my mind is 'Oh my god it's Hitman that's going to kill me' I thought. I look around to grab something to use as a weapon. Only thing I could find was the box I threw at man. I grab the box and stood up ready to defend myself with a box. The man walked over to me. "Are you Naruto Uzumai?" man ask, "Depends who asking," I said, "Well if you are I'm Saskue Uchiha. I'm working in a organization called NIB. They send me to get you to join." Saskue explain. "Why do you guys want me?" I ask. Saskue shrug "They just told me to get you, they didn't tell me why" Saskue said.

"And if I don't join your in NIB" I ask. "Well your life isn't doing well you one package of ramen left. Only get paid five dollars a week and you have horrible boss. I think you would accept the offer you get paid working in NIB" Saskue said. 'How does he know about that' I thought. "How did you know that" I ask. "Well we know you two well you were in orphanage when your were born because your parents died on day you were born too. You ran off the orphanage when your were fourteenth. And started working at the boss of yours and able to survivor a year. But now your low on money and food." Saskue explain. I took a moment to think 'He right I'm am low on money and food. Maybe I should join this organization and get lot a money and food' I walked over to Saskue "Fine I will join this NIB" I said. Saskue smiled and walked out the streets "Follow me" He said and walk to left. I ran over end of the street and turn left and saw Saskue enter a black Lamborghini. I ran over to car and open the door and took seat next to Saskue.

Saskue started to drive out of streets. Then I look out the window and saw the old building. Saskue pull over and got out the car. I got out car and Saskue walk over to the old house. I look him weird, but still follow him anyway. Saskue open the door and enter it I follow him behind. I look around there was dust every where the shelf, old pictures frames including the pictures as well, and other stuffs too. "Why are we here" I ask. "Because the organization here" Saskue said. "You got to be kidding me this is the place" I said. Saskue walked over to a chair and sat in it and press a red button underneath the arm of the chair. Then end of the room were the fire place was there. Fire place flip over and elevator appear. My eyes widden in surprise "Wow" I said. Saskue enter the elevator and I enter the elevator on the side of him. Saskue press the second bottom floor the elevator door close and we started to go down. "So the old house is suppose to scare the people from coming in" I said. "Yup, plus we spread rumors about ghost live in the house" Saskue said.

They elevator stop and open the door and Saskue walked out. I walked out and walked over to the rail. I saw middle of room their a bunch of computers and people on it. The had black ear piece to talk to the people outside. I saw a giant TV screen in middle of room and against the wall. On the left side people were walking people behind their backs and the have hand cuffs behind him. On right side I think the were offices. Saskue lean on the rail next to me "In the middle room we have people tracking criminals. Those ear pieces on their so the can talk other people outside that work for us. We have cameras to watch everyone in the world. In the TV screen is show dots where the criminals are. On left side is jail for the criminals we capture on mission. On the right side is the offices. That were get missions from the people on the computers. If we get a mission from our boss his name is Kakashi Hatake gives us a mission that means it's S-class mission. Oh yeah we have lab below us that where we get our equipment and gadgets. Also we test our prototype gadgets and equipment. Our top lab person is Shikamaru Nara. A man walk over to use he had same clothes as Saskue expect he didn't wear glasses instead he had mask that covers his mouth and one of his eye and he white hair that stands up. Saskue salute to him I look confuse at him. "Hello sir" Saskue said, "Hmm it looks like your mission was success" Kakashi said. "Yes sir" Saskue responded. "Hello there Naruto welcome to NIB your partners with Saskue from now on and his office is your office too" Kakashi said. "I can't wait to get started to do my first mission" I said. 'I think I going to enjoy my time with NIB from now on' I thought and smiled.

Back to present.

I smile remembering that memory. 'Best damn thing happen in those last fifteen years of my life' I thought. The plane land and I can't wait to get mission started.

End of chapter 2. So how do you think I did good or bad. At least we know how Naruto join NIB right. Sorry about grammar mistakes I'm now trying to get a Beta Reader so please wait. Until next time though Animeandbooknerd out. Oh yeah one more thing if I will continue if I get two reviews.


End file.
